1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a spectacle frame having resilient legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical spectacle frames comprise a spring action hinge for resiliently coupling the legs to the frame body. Two of the prior arts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,183 to Drlik and 5,018,242 to Guy et al. In both of the prior arts, the spring action hinges may apply a resilient force to the legs. However, the legs each should be excavated with a cavity therein for engaging with the spring hinges of rather complicated configuration. The cavities may greatly reduce the strength of the legs. In addition, it will be difficult to engage so many parts or elements within the cavities of the legs which include a small size normally.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spectacle frames.